


I'll Tell You When You're Older

by Blue_Velvet_Dark



Series: Samantha [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Incest, Pedophilia, Puberty, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, child sex, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Velvet_Dark/pseuds/Blue_Velvet_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester had failed his daughter, Samantha, in many ways. One way he failed her was not explaining to her the changes her body would go through one day. Dean is left to clean up his mess, and hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You When You're Older

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions, and one-shot prompts VERY WELCOME!

Samantha Winchester had grown up an awkward and lonely life. She and her small, somewhat twisted family had traveled through every state probably thrice over throughout her life. She had no real home, pavement and painted lines being her only constant. When she wasn’t sleeping in cars she was trapped in dingy motel rooms with her older brother, learning how to commit fraud, trespass, and shoot guns with an accuracy unmatched by many far more experienced shooters.

Had she known friends, it would have been harder for her. Only being in one place for a maximum of a month at a time, she knew that making and then inevitably leaving friends would be heartbreaking. She didn’t need that kind of sorrow, so she followed her father’s advice and kept her distance to preserve her emotional well-being. It may have been better for her this way, but it sure as hell didn’t feel okay. She never vocalized that opinion.

Her only human interaction was with her brother and her father, and even then her father spent more time hunting monsters than he did with his kids. Birthdays and holidays were lonely, but she had grown out of being disappointed. She never had a real celebration for any occasion. That would have taken away from the all-important task of revenge. But even more than not getting great presents or a big Thanksgiving dinner, she was disappointed in the lack of life skills and knowledge of the normal human sphere that her father and brother had taught her. 

Such is the life of a child in the hunter’s world.

The twelve year old was now fast asleep. Summer had rolled around, so she didn’t need to wake early for school. Her father was out on a hunt, tracking a vampire so she got some time in a real bed. Dean had left earlier, as he did on occasion, to drive a stolen car with a fake license before the other guests woke up to find it missing. They were out of food again, and he was caring enough to make sure that Sam ate, at the very least. She stirred slightly but didn’t wake at the sound of the noisy car pulling back into the parking spot in front of the motel.

Dean tiptoed back into the motel room, careful not to wake his sister. He didn’t want to have to wake her before she was well rested. Despite the teasing and the fights they had on a daily basis, he cared about her deeply and wanted her to grow up happy. He set the bags of food down onto the table beside the television, and then snuck back into bed beside her, ready to just cuddle up and go back to sleep himself. Normally, he would be out assisting his father on the hunt, but this time his father was too afraid the Dean and Sam would be in trouble so he left Dean to care for Sam as well as himself. In a way, their father was right. 

Just as he had situated himself beneath the blankets, Sam rolled over and open her big brown eyes to look at Dean. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and gave a big yawn before smiling at her big brother.

"Good morning Dean, did you go get breakfast? It smells good in here." she sighed sleepily, still not sure if she was ready to get out of bed or go back to sleep. She scooted closer to her brother’s warm body, wanting to feel the presence of another person. Dean smiled warmly at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah, I've already committed my daily felony and gotten you breakfast. You sure are a hell of a lot of work." he teased, pushing her hair back away from her face. “Go eat before you get any skinnier.”

She wiggled around a bit under the covers with a frustrated, pained look on her face. “I will in a second. My tummy hurts.” She muttered, throwing the covers off of her and swinging her legs off the bed. Dean watched her shuffle off to the dimly-lit bathroom and settled back into the pillows he took from her side of the bed.

Then Dean noticed something a little strange. On the dusty yellow hotel sheets there was a small rust-colored spot, about the size of a quarter. He would have written it off as just a stain (honestly, who knows when the last time these sheets were washed?) but it looked… wet. He couldn’t figure out what, exactly, it was, though he knew that it was familiar in some way. He reached out a hand to touch it but stopped short, the sudden realization striking him. Just as he hopped out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets, he heard the loud sobbing from the bathroom.

“Dean! Come here!” Sam squeaked out, sounding frightened and anxious.

As quickly as he could, he tumbled over to the bathroom and opened the door a crack. Sam was half standing over the toilet, her panties around her ankles, stained with the same wet rust-color that was on the sheet. She was covered up to the mid thigh by her night gown but Dean could see red smudges on her thighs as well. She was certainly going to be a heavy bleeder.

“I-I need you to call an ambulance, Dean,” Sweet Sam said as she looked up to her big brother, nearly in tears in her state of terror. “I’m bleeding, Dean, hurry up!”

Her older brother struggled to find his words. He had never talked to his dad about what to say when this happened, the thought had never even crossed his mind. Sam, to him, was still just a girl. Her entering puberty wasn’t a real thing as far as he had been concerned.

“No, Sam, it’s… I can’t really…” Dean looked as frustrated as Sam was scared as he approached her. He got one of the white cloths from under the sink and ran it under warm water as he continued to search for an explanation. Sure, he had the sex talk, and he heard from his classmates about girls’ bodies, but he still was in the dark about everything. “It’s a thing that happens to girls. Like, when they grow up, and it… I don’t know, let’s them know they’re ready to have babies or something.”

“Fuck off Dean, I’m twelve, I can’t have babies!” Sam yelled as her brother knelt beside her and gently started cleaning her thighs with the warm rag.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Dean grunted, wanting nothing more than to hold his sister and let her calm down. But that wasn’t going to help her so he continued trying to explain. “It doesn’t mean you’re going to have a baby, it just means that your… eggs are ripe or something.”

Sam contemplated for a minute, ignoring Dean as he cleaned the very sensitive part of her inner thigh. “So, it’s not going to kill me? It’s normal? How long is it going to last?”

“They say it lasts like a week, I guess. But it happens every month.” He said, being extra gentle as he cleaned the place where her legs met. She had always been extra sensitive there, and he certainly didn’t want to add any undue sensations to her at this particular time.

Sam groaned, but not because of Dean’s cleaning. “Once a month? For seven days? That’s literally a quarter of my life, Dean.”

“I know, Sam. I’m sorry. I don’t know what it’s like, or I would tell you more. But the only thing I know is that it hurts and it’s annoying and you’re probably going to want chocolate.” He planted a kiss above her knee, trying to sooth her and keep her calm. He knew she must be feeling like crap, but he did have a plan. When he finished wiping her legs off, he stood up and folded up several sheets of toilet paper. “Here, I’m going to get you a new pair of underwear, put this in them to keep them clean, and we’ll go to the store.”

He brought her the promised underwear and waited on her to get herself situated with the toilet tissue before handing her her clothing. She struggled with shaking hands to get the tissue in the right spot in the crotch of her panties, fumbling several times before getting it right.

Once Sam was finally dressed (wearing a loose skirt, because to her dismay, she was too bloated for her pants to feel comfortable on her painful tummy) they went out to the parking lot and Dean selected a beat up old chevy that belonged to a man that Dean knew was a late and heavy sleeper. He hotwired it in record time, and they were on the winding road to the nearest supermarket. The ride was mostly silent, and what little conversation they had was Dean telling Sam about what their father had said over the phone last night and when he thought he would be home.

At the store, Sam took ginger, shuffling steps towards the “feminine products” aisle, while Dean stood by the Pharmacy counter to keep an eye on her. Sam waited for a bit, sinking back into a shelf in embarrassment. She was uncomfortable and scared but she couldn’t do it alone, so when another woman walked up, she cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” She squeaked out, coming forward with her hands clasped. The woman, in her late twenties, turned towards her, a look of the same tired and emotionless frustration on her face that Sam felt inside. “My brother wanted me to ask someone here… I woke up this morning, kind of… bleeding… And I don’t have a mom, so I don’t… really know what to do about all this stuff.” She said, looking at the wall of tampons and pads in front of her. She had tears welling up in her eyes that she refused to show.

The woman gave Sam a look of sorrowful understanding gaze and reached between them to grab a blue pack of pads and hand them to Sam. “Try these first. These are ‘lights,’ so if you need something stronger, there are regulars you could try. Just put them in your underwear like the box says and change them when they get too dirty. Don’t worry about these until you’re older.” She waved to the tampons, and Sam trusted her judgment and didn’t even consider buying those. “Just try out different kinds until you find some you like. Don’t be afraid to ask other women, we all know what it’s like to be nervous about our first period.”

Now Sam had a box of ‘light’ cotton pads and a new name for the wretched woman’s disease that she would have to endure for the rest of her life. She returned to Dean with the box cradled under her arm, and they returned to the motel with it and a bottle of pain relievers.

That night, Sam settled into bed beside her big brother, her cramps finally gone with a fresh pad between her legs. She still wasn’t comfortable with what was happening to her body, but she was determined to take it in stride and act mature about it. Dean lay beside her, his arm around her waist as they idly watched the evening news. Noting the new murder that fit the pattern of the vampire John had been tracking, the figured it would still be a while before he was home.

“Dean, stop!” Sam said breathily as she felt his nimble fingers slipping beneath her gown slowly. “I’m still bleeding.”

“So?” Dean said, though obliging his sisters wishes and stopping. “It’s not bad to do stuff just because it’s happening.”

Sam scrunched her her nose. The book she got from the library did say it was normal and being comfortable with sexual play was a good thing. “But, isn’t it icky?”

“Not really.” Dean said, stroking her stomach, his mouth next to her ear. “Why would I think a little blood is gross? Besides, you’ve had a rough day, I just wanted to make it a little better. If you don’t want me to I won’t.” He was as sincere as he’d ever been. Despite wanting to have his fun, he would have gladly taken his hands from his sister, or slept in the floor if it made her feel better.

Sam was silent for a moment. Persuaded by his gentle stroking and his breath against her neck, she tenderly pushed his hand beneath her bellybutton and allowed him to continue as he pleased. He was more gentle today than he ever had been, and she was thankful for it. Despite it taking far longer to reach her climax, it was satisfying in so many ways. When he finally gave his fingers and her nether regions a break it was an hour later and the TV had gone to static. Sam turned to face her brother and put her arms around him, snuggling into his warm chest.

“Now that all this has happened, Sam, I really, really want to wait before we do anything more than that kind of thing,” Dean whispered to his sleepy sibling. He had been waiting for her to feel comfortable for sex, and if she never got ready for that he agreed he would be okay with it. But now all he could think about was the consequences, and that one wrong move could have a grave impact on their lives.

“Well, that’s fine with me, of course.” She yawned, not fully understanding what he was implying. The idea of her body being capable of becoming pregnant still hadn’t completely settled in, but she was happy for anything that put less pressure on her. He mostly seemed content to pleasure her in that way, in any case, so it seemed like a silly statement to make.

Dean turned off the TV and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “I’ll tell you about it when you’re older, Sam.” He said, mimicking his father. “Goodnight.”


End file.
